Christmas Party Defiance
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase is done with the way the students are being treated. After a surprise encounter with one of his students he realizes he can't stand back anymore. They deserve a happy Christmas just like the Davenports, not a depressing day cooped up in the Academy without any gifts or celebration. He would make their holiday great. Chase/Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Time for my annual Christmas Special. 3 out of 5 chapters were done last night when insperation finally struck and the final two will be done after the familly Christams party wither being posted tonight or tomorrow. Please review

* * *

The snow fell from the sky in heavy white waves, coating the city in a thick icy blanket. Chase stared out of the dark upstairs window of the mansion, watching the white fluffs hit the earth. Snow was one of the most beautiful things earth had to offer. His siblings might not care for it but he personally loved it, especially in the morning when the sun reflected off it so brightly.

The family had come home for Christmas, leaving all the students in the heated yet draft academy. Chase knew it wasn't right. These kids were almost as sheltered as he and his siblings had been and he knew many would grow up to despise them. He knew he had his own grudging anger at their adoptive father. He'd planned to work on fixing it this trip when Tasha could back him up but he had tried and failed. Now he sat watching the snow in the dead of night a calming sadness in his stomach. He didn't want his students to feel this. He wanted them to be happy, to have a healthy social life and most importantly to have a family. They weren't getting that now. Fight now they were only soldiers. Chase didn't care what Mr. Davenport thought. He'd be changing things the moment he got back.

Chase looked away from the snow, a frown set deep in his face. It was officially Christmas. It had been for the last eight minutes and fifty three seconds though there was none of that Christmas joy that the movies and commercials kept spouting. It was his second Christmas with his family and while there wasn't a mission this year, there was this problem which was causing him even more stress.

"I didn't know the white stuff fell that fast" A voice said. Chase squawked and whipped around, brining his energy bow into existence.

"Logan" Chase said, taken aback by the bionic boy dressed in red and green footy pajamas. "What the heck are you doing here!" Once again Chase was surprised by a soldier's Geo-Leap. He really needed to find a way to sense it. Chase moved to a less threatening pose and let the blue energy slide back into his hand. "I was talking to Taylor about Crismuse…"

"Christmas" Chase corrected, eyeing the nerves boy. This was unexpected. He thought he knew most of the students well enough to predict their actions. Adam was Logan's mentor but Chase had still known of him.

The comment passed in one ear and out the other. "Taylor said I was supposed to do this." He said, grabbing something from in his pocket. "Here" he said in a hurried tone, shoving a crumpled up plant into Chase's hand.

"What is…?" Chase began before being silenced by a pair of lips against his own. He froze stock still before closing his eyes and returning the kiss. Everything grew black and fire coursed through his veins. The world around them shook and in the back of Chase's mind, the part that hadn't gone numb, he wondered whether his powers were malfunctioning or if this just is what kissing felt likes.

When the lips parted from his own Chase leaned inward. With a soft breath of protest he let his body slump against Logan's, trying to continue the kiss. The warm arms around him sparked his mind making his eyes flew open. Mentally he examined the position his body was in and blushed. His blush darkened even more when he had to take a step back, to separate himself from the student. "Uh" Chase murmured. He looked down at his hand to see the torn and crumples mistletoe. "That's not how you're supposed to do this" He said in a faraway voice.

He never felt so slow before. His thoughts came like molasses slowly dripping into his mind.

The unshed tears in Logan's eyes sparkled. "Then I'll just go. Sorry." He said in the softests whimper.

"What? NO!" Chase choked, eyes going wide. "I meant you're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe not hand it to the person." Logan blinked away the tears scrunching his eyebrows in confusion before smiling an adorable dopey grin.

"Really" Logan asked his grin too contagious for Chase not to return. Chase nodded, shaking the final bit of numbness from his mind. "Does that mean you like me too?!" Chase paused, mouth opening and closing.

Did he like Logan? No, not really. At least he didn't think so. Sure the guy was cute, really cute actually but he was also dimwitted. He wasn't as dumb as the rest of the super strength boys. Actually his was smart compared to them but he still couldn't even come close to matching Chase. Personality wise the boy was nice. Unlike his classmates, he had never bullied anyone to chase's knowledge. Chase had actually seen him go out of his way to help the others.

But he was also a student, true not one of his own but still a student. It would be wrong of him to date a student. Wouldn't it. Chase's ears picked up the rapid increase in the other boy's heartbeat. Focusing his attention back on Logan he saw the tears returning. He was the smartest man in the world and yet he still made stupid decisions.

Ignoring the logic screaming at him, Chase leaned in and brought their lips together again. It was just a peck. He wanted more, so much more but right now he needed the ability to think. "I don't know if I like you" Chase whispered, "But I'm willing to find out." The adorable toothy grin spread across Logan's face. It lasted for only a second, just long enough for Chase to kiss him again.

* * *

Chase opened his eyes to a warm feeling in his chest and the morning sun shining through the window. Chase closed his eyes again and tried to remember why he had fallen asleep upstairs and why it felt like something warm was holding him. LOGAN!

"Logan!" Chase choked, squirming in the tight squeeze from the super strong boy.

"Chasey I wanna sleep" Logan murmured in a tired, half asleep voice. Chase blushed. he heard Adam call him that all the time but the way Logan said it made his heart flutter.

"Logan you have to let me go its morning" Chase tried again. Logan murmured nonsense and fell back to sleep. "Stupid boy" Chase grumbled. He twisted in the arms so he was face to face with the boy who fell asleep holding him the night before. His face was peaceful and a tiny smile played on his sleeping lips. Chase sighed. He really needed to get up but Logan was so cute like this and it felt really nice in his arms. "Fine you get ten minutes" Chase hissed before snuggling into the other boy's chest.

Last night had been a big eye opener for Chase. For the first time in his life someone was holding him like a lover, like a boyfriend. The kisses were both passionate and soft. Logan would hold him against the wall, arms tight against Chase's lips but he also held him close in a loving embrace as their lips explored each other's.

For the first time Chase felt in charge of a situation. Logan would be forceful but only When Chase wanted it. He was soft when Chase had needed it and he was shirtless when Chase had asked. The boy's body was amazing. He didn't have the same muscle tone his brother and the other students had but that was good. The six pack was lightly visible and his muscles weren't the bulging masses that all the others possessed. But beyond the body and kisses Logan made something inside him stir. IT was cheesy and Chase would never admit it but he felt fireworks whenever they kissed.

Absentmindedly, Chase's finger trailed across the smooth skin on his student's side. Starting just below the arm Chase traced a light line down to the brim of his pants or at least where the brim of his pants should have been. With a leaping stuttering heart Chase fingered the top of boxer-briefs that separated them.

"Maybe he's upstairs" A voice from the Livingroom sounded through the walls. Chase flinched.

"Logan!" he hissed in the other boy's hear. "LOGAN!"

"Chase" Leo called. Chase could hear his younger brother's feet stomping up the stairs.

"Logan wake up!" Chase hissed.

"hmdnsa" Logan grumbled. Chase leaned in and attacked Logan's lips. Chase blushed at the stirring in his student's pants. Cursing internally he bit down on Logan's bottom lip. Logan let out a yelp and pulled Chase tighter towards him.

"Logan let go. You need to le…" chase tried to say quickly.

"AHHH!" Leo shouted, tumbling backwards and falling to his butt.

"Leave now!" Chase said. Logan blinked sleepily.

"I-I'll leave you two for a few minutes" Leo stuttered, slamming the door shut.

"LOGAN!" Chase almost shouted.

"Huh?"

"You were supposed to leave before everyone woke up idiot! I tried to wake you but you wouldn't get up!"

"Oh… uh sorry?" Logan asked.

"Please just let go of me." Logan loosened his grip enough for Chase to pull himself out. He patted down his body happy to see his pants were still on. His eyes flicked to Logan who still lay on the ground. Chase stumbled backwards similar to Leo. Once again he was surprised but not by a power this time. Logan's amazing body shimmered in the morning sun, painting him in an amber light. The red boxer briefs that had somehow become the only thing that Logan was wearing was tight against his spread out legs. "I…" Chase stammered.

Realization finally showed in Logan's eyes and with a sad smile he geo-leaped away.

* * *

The first chapter, finished at 9:00 last night. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase sat silently on the couch in the living room watching his siblings open their gifts. He slowly unwrapped his own presents though his attention was more on Leo who hadn't said a word about what he had seen. But the awkward tension was pretty obvious to anyone with a brain. Well Maybe Adam didn't notice but Adam didn't notice most things. Chase smiled his best fake smile at the new cell phone in his hand.

"Ok what's up?" MR. Davenport finally interrupted. The rest of the family fell quiet and turned to Chase. "I thought you'd be happy today. You wanted all these things." Chase looked from his father to the phone in his hand before turning to the glittering Christmas tree.

"Why should we get Christmas when every other kid at the academy gets nothing. You didn't even buy them gifts" Chase said. His heart beat faster, mind flashing to the mistletoe in his pocket.

"Chase we went over this" his father started in an annoyed voice.

"No" Chase said louder. Everyone was taken back by the anger in his tone. "They know nothing of the real world. They are stuck in that academy every second of every day learning to fight, not science, not English. Just to fight!" He growled, voice getting louder with every sentence. "I know what it's like. All three of us do. We grew up without the outside world. We were trained as soldiers by our general. That's you" Chase spat. "I wanted to tell you this for so long but I stayed silent for the family. But right now I don't care. I care about those kids" Chase growled, pointing to the window. "You took us away from Douglas so he could not turn us into bionic solders trained to serve him and what he wanted. You think you saved us BUT YOU DIDN'T! You just took his place. You were not our Dad you were Mr. Davenport. We were shown little love and taught what was needed to fight the missions you sent us on. That's why Adam is stupid and Bree isn't good in math, science or reading. They learned what was necessary for their roles. Those kids, because that's what they are KIDS, deserve better. They deserve to live. They are real people, not toy soldiers for you to move around as you wish. This ends here and now." The cell phone in Chase's hands dropped to the floor, shattering the screen. "I don't care about phoned televisions or video games. What I care about is infinitely more important. I want the preservation of love happiness and youth in those children."

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport shouted, standing up with Douglas. "You don't understand what needs to be done. They need to learn to…"

"Control their powers" Chase finished with disgust. "Your right, they do. But maybe instead of teaching Bob how to hit things you could teach him how to build things that a crane is needed for. You could teach Jay how to clear snow instead of shoot fire. You could teach Taylor how to bandage and care for people fast instead of how to use super speed a punch. Every bionic power can be taught in a way that doesn't require fighting. They can learn to control their powers without becoming soldiers. Teach them how to use their powers to better their everyday lives instead of how to save the world."

"The bionics were made as weapons, not…" Douglas began.

"Watch!" Chase yelled. With a wave of his hands the tree lifted and each ornament came off one by one, piling in a neat pile. The presents settled in a neat line and the tree floated to the front door. "Molecular kinesis". Chase extended his hand, palm up and created a flat shield. He bent down and picked up his phone and two of the video games he got, continuing to put them on the platter. "Force field."

"We get it" Mr. Davenport grunted. Chase released his shield, letting his gifts fall to the floor.

"Energy Bow" Chase interrupted, creating the blue stick in his hand. "Watch what you can do when you actually try to find different ways to use your bionics. One end of the bow flickered brighter before growing father and arcing downward.

"Stop this now!" Mr. Davenport shouted. "We understand what you think bionics should be used for!" The blue energy traveled back into Chase's hand.

"How I want to USE bionics. So that's what it comes down to doesn't it. What way we should USE our powers. Well I want to use my powers to better my life as well as others and right now the only way I can see that working is going back to the academy and throwing a proper Christmas party. I am going to make those kids happy if you like it or not." Chase said snappily.

With a glare at his fathers he stomped out of the room and took out his original phone. He dialed the Academy and put the phone to his ear. "Davenport Bionic Academy, how may I help you?"

"Spin" Chase smiled. "Could you pop over to my coordinates and bring me back to the Acadamy."

"Is everything ok?" Spin asked. "I thought you were gonna spend Crismuse with your family.

"Christmas" Chase corrected with a chuckle. Whoever was telling all the kids that's how you pronounced Christmas would have to be told they were wrong? Actually it was probably Adam. "And yea something is wrong. You kids aren't having as fun as me. So you better get over here so I can throw you the best Bionic Christmas Party Ever."

"Really?" Spin exclaimed. The phone went dead and a small form appeared out of black smoke in front of him.

"Really" chase grinned. "Now take me home." a small hand took his and the world went black.

* * *

This story hadnt been meant to take a depressing turn but I promice it'll get happyer again and there will be more Chase/Logan


	3. Chapter 3

I added a few Ocs they arent important but I needed the names of a few more kids. this is the last Chapter i will post this morning. I promise it will be finished this time.

* * *

Chase and Spin appeared in the center of the main room, just outside the training room. A few of the kids glanced his way. Chase smiled at them and walked over to the control panel. He clicked a button and his voice sounded over the intercom. "Every student is to be present for the meeting being held in five minutes." Spin spun around happily. "Go with the other kids. I'll just finish things up here" Chase said. With a few clicks the control panel was set to only accept important calls. No burning houses or robberies for the day. Those problems was for the police and firemen.

Chase stepped into a room filled with all the students, sitting on the bench that circled the room. He searched the crowd to find the bright brown eyes that he had seen the night before and was rewarded with a timid looking Logan. "Hello" Chase said loudly, ending any whispering. "As you know today is Christmas. It is a catholic holiday that celebrates the birth of Jesus. This however is not important and opposed to what many of you just thought I have not come to lecture you on the history of Christmas. I am here because Mr. Davenport wanted to spend time with his family instead of giving you all a nice night. If we work together we will be able to set up the best Christmas Party in the last decade.

"Party?" a muscular boy from the middle snorted. "You?"

"Yes" Chase said with a soft smile. "My family might tease and make fun of me but I'm not such a stick in the mud." That expression wasn't helping his case he thought to himself. "This is what we'll do. Taylor, you will be in charge of the half the speedsters. Your job is hanging the decorations on the walls. I'll show you how after this. Luke, You and the other people with Super Strength are going to be bringing the tree and heavy objects. Spin, you and the younger kids are going to pick out ornaments. "Ornaments are things we hand on the tree like sparkly balls or fake snowflakes. Stephone will bring you to the stores I'll give her. You each can pick out four ornaments, that's it. Stephone and I will explain money again to you so you don't get in trouble. Don't leave the store without her. Understand?" The kids nodded. "Good" Chase smiled. "Kate, Logan and I will be out picking out gifts. I will be popping in on you all occasionally so nothing goes wrong. Ok Team leaders to me" He said, clapping his hands together.

Taylor, Luke, Stephone and spin walked up to him. "So what exactly are we doing?" Luke asked. Chase sighed but kept on his smile. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Chase gave one more look at the decoration committee before allowing Logan to take his arm and geo-leap them to a toy store downtown. "Cold" Logan exclaimed, warring his arms around himself.

"I told you" chase smirked. While he knew he should have tried harder to get Logan to understand he needed more than a tank top and skinny jeans in the December, it was still satisfying to look at him. "We'll get you a coat in the next store. The first store went by quickly as chase easily found toys for the younger kids. It was the older ones he still wasn't sure about. They didn't normally wear outside clothes or makeup. They didn't play sports or listen to music. HE really didn't know what to get them. That's why Kate was here. Things between them were a little strained after the spike incident but he needed a teen girl's perspective on gifts.

The next store the walked in was a book store with several floors. "Kate there is a games area upstairs. Look for anything that the others might like. Logan and I will go next door to get him a coat. Logan nodded to Kate who walked to the elevator.

"Ok what's wrong?" Chase asked, taking Logan's hand in his own. The other boy seemed surprised by the gesture.

"I got you in trouble with your family." He muttered, cheeks growing red. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed the…"

"Be quiet" Chase scolded, making sure not to put any anger in his voice. "You did not get me in trouble and even if you did I still want to date you." The words made his stomach flop. He wanted to date someone! He actually wanted and could date someone.

"But Leo looked upset." Logan said, the confused look coming back onto his face.

"He was embarrassed catching us like that. You were… not wearing enough clothes and it looked like something it wasn't."

"What did it look like?" Logan asked.

"I think that's enough questions for now cutie. You have to try on some coats and kiss me some more. Logan grinned happily.

* * *

Logan and Chase walked out of the coat store with happy smiles. They had used the dressing room for a five minute make out session and it sent Chase onto cloud nine. Those lips on his neck were even more amazing them bellow his ear. He wandered where else they would feel good but he didn't want to take advantage of Logan. The boy really was only a few months old and didn't know anything about sex.

"Kate" Chase called, walking up the stairs." The black haired girl was sorting through a pile of board games and card games stacked by the register.

"I think this is it. I found gifts for Ryan, Baker, Tim, Layla, Paul, Hope, Liam and Silver. Now we only need fifteen more."

"Great" Chase said. "Here's the credit card. Buy them and take them to the next store. Logan, can you take me to the Tree place?"

"Sure" Logan smiled.

* * *

Chase sighed and handed the owner of the store the credit card. He knew the boys would destroy something but seven trees and a car was a little much. Actually it was pretty good but would cost a lot of money. The man definitely jumped up the prices of the charred trees.

"You shouldn't have let them come alone" the man grunted.

"I'm organizing an entire part in seven hours. I have to decorate the academy, buy the tree and get the presents and wrap them. I'm a little more worried about the dozen children picking out tree ornaments with only one supervisor. Actually, Logan take me to the store they were supposed to go to. God I hope it's still standing.

Logan took his hand gently and disappeared. The building they appeared in was far less destroyed than Chase expected. He could see Stephone talking to a stern woman that looked like the store manager. "Stephone" he said calmly, raising his hand as he approached. Relief crossed her face and Chase saw her shoulders slump.

"Spin destroyed the entire clothes area" Stephone moaned. "Edgar blew up the display and Lizzy melted the jewelry case."

"How much will it cost?" Chase asked, turning to the woman. She gave him an angry look.

"You children have no respect. I work my ass off, ON CHRISTMAS and what do I get? Half my store destroyed that's what. Those kids are demons.

"Those kids are about to celebrate their first Christmas ever" Chase interrupted her. "This was the first time any of them saw ornaments." The store manager looked at him skeptically. "My father has sheltered them too much. I'm sorry they destroyed part of your store but they are only excited children with powers they are not yet completely in control of. I'm sure you've had lots of little kids nock things over and break things. This is the same thing. I apologize. I'll pay for everything. All I want is to get everything so these kids can actually celebrate Christmas."

The old woman's eyes softened. "Fine" she spat with less venom. "Leave your number. I expect payment."

"My family is very rich. Don't worry everything will be paid for." Chase assured her. "Did you get all the ornaments?" Chase asked his student. She nodded. "Ok release the kids and bring them back to the Academy. Keep them out of the way of the kids decorating and don't worry, you did a better job controlling them than anyone else I could think of."

"Thanks" she said with a smile" The children who had been hovering in the air unable to move were lowered to the ground. "And that is why I picked you Chase smiled.

* * *

like many of the writers on this cite i am a very insecure about my writing and thrrive from your reviews so please review


	4. Chapter 4

The end of this chapter goes into the high rated T just bellow M. If you dont like it then know there probably wont be another scene like it the rest of the story. Also sorry I didn't update for so long. I felt this turned out to be a really bad story and stepped away for awhile. I hope people will begin reading this again.

* * *

"Get back to the academy" Chase told the girl. I'll make sure no one was left behind at the tree place. Make sure the kids don't destroy anything." He said. Stephone nodded and looked back at her pack of children.

"We are going home. Don't forget any of the ornaments we BOUGHT" she emphasized. Chase smiled. It looked like at least one of the students understood how money worked. "Put everything we didn't buy back." Several children placed things back on the shelves. "Good" She said. "Now geo-leap back." Her and Chase watched to make sure every kid had disappeared before Stephone followed their lead.

"Cross your fingers I don't have to pay for more burned down trees." Chase sighed. Logan snorted causing Chase to smile. He had to stop thinking so negatively. Mr. Davenport wasted money all the time buying things Adam broke, which was a lot and very often. These kids hadn't even come close to the costs racked up by Adam. Screw Mr. Davenport if he complained. Logan took his hand again and they transported back to the slightly destroyed the properly named Tree Place. Chase chuckled when he saw the sign. That was funny. He hadn't even known the name when he called it the tree place. He paused and groaned at the closer look. Hopefully they would be gone by the time the owner saw the words painted over the actual sign.

Thankfully he didn't see anything new destroyed but he still had to look for any stragglers. The two boys walked through the trees checking each hiding space. When no one was found they stopped on the far edge of the lot.

"Should we go back?" Logan asked. Chase blushed deep crimson. He knew what he wanted but Logan wouldn't have ever thought of it so he'd need to either go back or face the embarrassment.

"Logan" Chase mumbled, pulling the other boy close. His eyes traveled to one of the pathetic looking trees. It was missing all its branches on one side leaving only a slightly bumpy trunk. "I want you to push me against that tree and kiss me."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Just do it" Chase said. "And do it hard but not with your super strength."

Logan backed Chase up until he was close enough to be shoved backwards. Logan pushed Chase back against the tree with a soft grunt before pressing his body against Chase's. Chase opened his mouth to let Logan's mouth slam against his. The cold lips moved against his own. Chase ran his tongue against Logan's bottom lip, surprising the other boy. Logan didn't stop instead putting even more force into the kiss. God it felt good. Logan was being rough, his hands gripping Chace's shoulders tightly, pushing him back against the tree trunk. It jabbed him in the back but the taste of the Logan and the smell of pine blocked out any annoyance that the pain could cause.

He'd forever associate that smell with Logan, delicious lips. Chase's eyes almost shot open when he realized Logan's groin which had started thrusting against him was hard. Well, Logan might not understand sex but his body sure knew what felt good. Logan thrust upwards but this time Chase matched his movement causing the other bionic boy to moan. The grip on Chase's shoulders tightened and he grunted in pain. Logan's mouth kept attacking his and his thrusts started to become erratic.

"Logan" Chase shouted into the kiss. "Logan he repeated." Logan stopped his kiss and backed away a confused expression on his flushed face.

"That felt good" he said, pressing his hand against his still erect member.

"Ummm You really shouldn't do that here" Chase stuttered out, just as red.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"It's not appropriate to do something like that in public."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Chase sighed. He couldn't believe he needed to give one of his students, his boyfriend the talk. "We should go back to the academy now. Try not to let anyone see that" Chase said gesturing to the large bulge between the student's legs. Wow, that was big. Chase wanted so badly to unbutton those pants and see it up close but he couldn't. Logan didn't understand and even if he did he was still mentally too young.

"But you're like that too" Logan responded pointing Chase's own problem.

"Let's just go back. I'll explain tomorrow" Chase groaned. He was not looking forward to the day after Christmas. Logan shrugged and took Chase's hand so they could geo-leap back to the training room.

* * *

The training room looked surprisingly different. Chase had expected some snowmen cut outs taped to the walls and maybe some fake presents in piles around a blow up Santa but this was a thousand times beyond that expectation. Every piece of wall was covered by gold tinsel. It snaked completely around the circular room in neat rows. Hundreds of real snowflakes were hanging by strings from the ceiling. Danny must have created them with his ice powers. The only spot that didn't hold the little ice particles was were the treetop almost met the ceiling.

The tree with red tinsel was already being covered by ornaments by the younger kids. It was a complete mishmash and looked nothing like a Christmas tree on the TV but Chase thought it was perfect. A family of snowman which also weren't melting were on one edge of the room opposite a line of plastic reindeer.

"Merry Christmas" Chase said softly, smiling at the happy students. He had never seen so many happy faces on the island.

* * *

The next chapter will be posted within a week. I hope you liked it and sorry if you weren't a fan of the almost sex scene. I kind of want to write a smut story with them so if you did like it one will probably be posted with a month depending on my homework load


End file.
